Kabuto Hanadori
Kabuto Hanadori (Hanadori Kabuto 花鳥兜) – second year student at Mitoya High. The weirdo in his class. He constantly rambles about Michael Offenbarung Dunkelheit, his darker side, or himself being a knight who will save the world. During his fantasies, he often singles out Seri Koyuki. Personality Hanadori is very detached from reality and lives in his fantasies. He keeps fantasizing even if someone points his delusions out and does not seem to mind if he is considered a weird person. He tends to cry as soon as he is really bullied or something bad happens. However, he is usually cheerful, passionate and confident. Appearance He has medium length bright orange red hair with the fringe slightly over to his right, and three hair ties on the left part of his hair. Hanadori wears a black eyepatch over his right eye, the left of which is a red hue in color. History Hanadori used to be part of a band called Dead BullChapter 10: My Dear Friend. He attends SanDaoShi High, where he made friends with Seri and Utsugi Tsukimiya. Background His house is in a residential area that explicitly forbids pets. It is an apartment complex and Kabuto also works at a store that sells eggs as part of it's repertoire. Story Appearing in class dripping wet with a puppy he begins monologging about how in the past they fought shoulder to shoulder on the battlefield. He declares he is the knight, Michael Offenbarung Dunkelheit among others Sneezing, Hanadori shares to no one in particular that he already told them, Cerberus and he are bitter rivals. Told to return the dog he has found by the teacher In despair, he then tries to make eye contact with Seri who hides behind a book and refers to him as the emissary of Nirvana. Lifting his eyepatch he shares that Michael has arrived In the school corridor he is pressured by some students to take his eye patch off and when done so he smashes a window. Registering that his hand is bleeding, Kakuto begins sobbing before being pleased to see that Seri has come to him. Outside the library he really trusts Seri believing in his gentle spirit and asks him to look after the puppy he found. He reacts to Seri stating that he does not want to play these games anymore, before handing the puppy to Utsugi who is able to take it with him.Chapter 1 Standing at the front of the class Kabuto is discussing his all seeing eye, specifically to Seri. He wants them to be warriors of light together, where upon Seri's agreement he will definitely make him his right hand man. Kabuto is surprised when Seri tells him to not speak to him again but swiftly changes to a jeering tone, his perception of Seri was correct. Entering the meeting between Seri, Utsugi and their teacher, they form the discipline committee, a new club on the teacher's suggestion. Kabuto reels off uniform violations as contributing to the chaos in this world, even though his own uniform is against the rules. Deciding to run when he see's a girl in clear violation of the uniform policy, he then pursues Cerberus when he runs and accidentally hits a mush larger student. Having his eyepatch removed to test his reaction, Kabuto decides to cover his right one with his hand. With Seri intervening Kabuto thanks him for clarifying things for him and describing his temperament he ends that Seri is his soulmate.Chapter 2 Waking in class, his musings cover ordinary people having too much time, to what would have happened to these people had he not travelled through time and space. Commenting on a smartphone game people are playing Kabuto is irked feeling they have fallen into the trap of the dark dictator before he calls for Seri. He is playing the same game as others, even in this world he must expand the caverns of the demon world. Pushed out of the game he calls to Seri for help making use of messages and emoticons. Suggesting they play hide and seek in game, Kabuto envisions a fun scenario of Seri searching for him. His console seized and held over a ledge he implores Seri not to do this, he has gone through so much to get to this point. It is revealed he approached Utsugi after learning of the game Seri was playing to say how he wanted to play it with him. Kabuto had taken a part time job to earn money and save up for both the console and game. His thoughts were Seri would be taken that he wants to play it so badly with him and would announce that from now on he will never leave him on his own and as the ice priest battle side by side with him. This does not come to pass as he envisioned.Chapter 3 Placed in a group with Seri and Utsugi they are tasked with attaining higher grades since there's are low overall amongst classes. The lowest group will have to organize the graduation trip and Kabuto considers it simple compared to the hellish burdens that trouble him, but goes about it by spinning on top a revolvable bookcase. His antics come to an end as Seri takes a hold of his wrist to get him and Utsugi to study. Kabuto decides to draw chickens out of the maths equations and slides over his handy work for Seri to check. When the test results arrive Kabuto sobs over his result, he did worse and wonders if he was thwarted by the powers of evil. He says sorry to Utsugi (who achieved 100%) and Seri (60+%) for his second highest score of a high 85%. Although Seri had got a higher score the news that Kabuto had a far higher one catches Seri off guard and Kabuto looks concerned and tells Seri it is his fault.Chapter 4 With summer break Kabuto is caught on television in an advertisement at a new mall. He tells the 'peasants' that the basement of this building has been taken over by the secret group called broodiness darkness.Chapter 5 Relationships Seri Koyuki He pays special attention to his classmate despite Seri trying to avoid him. Kabuto see's him as a gentle soul after he came to check on his injured hand and when offering to look into taking care of Cerberus. He gives him his own nickname and appears under the impression they have some kind of special connection. The most blatant is when Kabuto acquired the same game to play as Seri and imagined that would be key for Seri have a change of heart towards him. Utsugi Tsukimiya Another boy in his class, Kabuto ranges from appearing to be bullied by him such as when he tries to remove his eyepatch, to be being a confidant of his. Kabuto approached Utsugi as part of his plan to play the same game as Seri. Sensei His teacher who supports mediation attempts to remove tensions between students particularly Seri's hostilities to Kabuto's behaviours. His teacher encourages acceptance of Kabuto's quirks but draws the line at Kabuto bringing a puppy to class. Cerberus A puppy Kabuto found where he is described both as a companion that fought with him in a past life, to a rival. Kabuto shows concern for him when he runs out near nearby cars. Quotes *''What do you want to do? Is it something that you would easily get embarassed? Just because you care about how others see you. And just give up like that because of trusting someone else's words? If that's how it is, then you've made the right choice by giving it up. Even if it's difficult, even if you get mocked, if it is something worthy, you should withstand those hardships, then tell us. Although this world treats those with passion and those with a strong personality as fools, they are only mocking you because they can never be like that. It is not something worthy to worry about.'' – Hanadori to Hibiki Kimiya in Chapter 6: Death Wish. Trivia * His first test score was 90% and the second 85% References Category:Characters